Tu es mon inspiration, ma muse, ma vie
by PrincessReckless
Summary: Des débuts d'histoires seulement basées sur Dramione, voir à l'intérieur. Début 3 - Spécial Saint Valentin. Quand Drago part à la recherche de sa Valentine...
1. Debut 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?

Eh bien voilà, certains m'avaient déjà suivie mais ne m'ont jamais revue... ( Oui, je suis l'auteur qui n'arrive jamais à achever ses fictions ) . Bref, je suis de retour, comme d'habitude, avec une liste de scénario ( ne me demandez pas combien j'en ai, mais j'en possède beaucoup des scénarios, qui me plaisent tous les uns que les autres ). Voici les meilleurs scénarios ou plutôt thèmes qui m'ont beaucoup inspirée pendant quelques... heures ? ou jours. Je les ai développés en version Dramione ( of course ), mais l'inspiration sera présente en combien de temps ? C'est pour ça, que j'ai décidé de créer cette " histoire " ou plutôt de vous mettre mon chapitre 1 ( et mes futurs chapitres 1 ). Ils sont destinés à être pris, si ça vous intéresse, reviewez-moi seulement en me disant. ( En passant, regardez les reviews pour savoir si le chapitre 1 a déjà été pris ). Si vous voulez savoir un peu plus sur le récit, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur les couples, ce que j'imaginais dans la suite de l'histoire ( à vrai dire, là où je me suis arrêtée dans un chapitre 1, c'est là où j'ai été bloquée... Oui, j'avoue, de mes crimes. ) Bref, j'ai décidé de vous faire partager mes scénarios car ça me plaît de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs sur mes idées, mon écriture, et mon français surtout ! ( Oui, on n'est pas très copains, lui et moi. ) Bref, si vous voulez ce qu'il y a en dessous, reviewez-moi, demandez-moi la permission, créer une histoire à partir de ça ( avec un petit passage où il y aurait mon nom peut-être, pour que vous me créditez (a) ). Bref, j'arrête avec mes brefs, je vous laisse lire ce premier début intitulé " **Ca a commencé comme ça et ça s'est achevé ainsi** " . Je trouve toujours les titres avant l'histoire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Bon, je me tais. Ah oui, je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J. ( Respect. ) et que mes textes seront surement très courts, comme en-dessous. Chut à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**oOo Tu es mon inspiration, ma muse, ma vie oOo**

**.**

**Premier Début**

**.**

**~ Ca a commencé comme ça et ça s'est achevé ainsi ~**

Nous étions en plein mois de décembre, et la neige ne cessait de tomber. Elle était légerte mais épaisse. La neige avait déjà recouverte bien le sol. Un enfant venait de passer son après-midi à jouer dans la neige avec ses amis. Et il avait de la neige partout, de la tête au pied. Il décida finalement de rentrer, et arriva justement à l'heure du goûter. Il gelait encore, et même si dans la maison, il y avait du chauffage, il préféra garder ses habits. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il était sûr de trouver sa mère. Une femme brune, moyennement grande, mince et très belle. Comme il le disait souvent, sa mère était " la plus belle fille qu'il connaissait " . Elle était assise sur le canapé, devant le cheminée et lisait un livre, comme d'habitude.

- Coucou Maman, disait-il.

- Coucou. Mais.. Tu es tout mouillé ! Enlève moi ses vêtements, et pose-les sur le radiateur pour qu'ils sèchent, s'il te plait.

Le petit garçon obéit. Il avait un profond respect pour ses parents et ne protestait jamais, quand il trouvait ça juste. Et il trouvait que trois quart de son temps, ses parents étaient toujours justes et qu'il ne commettait presque jamais d'erreur - ce qu'il le rendait parfois fou -. Ses parents étaient studieux, mais lui, l'était-il ? Il n'avait pour l'instant que cinq ans, et ce qu'il aimait, ce n'était pas lire comme sa mère, mais plutôt de profiter de sa jeunesse enfantine.

Sa mère s'était levée et s'était rendue dans la cuisine.

- Un chocolat chaud, mon chéri ? quémanda la femme.

- Oui, s'il te plaît maman.

Il se déshabilla donc et après avoir finit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés, et les avoir posé sur le radiateur le plus proche, il se dirigra vers la cuisine à son tour, et s'assit autour d'une table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ? se renseigna la brune avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien avec Albus, James et Hugo, on a fait une bataille de boules de neige. J'ai fait équipe avec Hugo, et évidemment on a perdu ! Il y a eu triche ! Ils ont tous attaqué Hugo, et quand j'ai commencé à me lever, ils ont tout jetés sur moi !

- Tu pourras te venger demain surement. Entre aujourd'hui et demain, la neige ne devrait pas fondre de sitôt ! Ton chocolat chaud est prêt, mon chéri.

La femme au foyer présenta le chocolat chaud sur la table et embrassa le front de son fils. Le petit garçon mit ses mains gelées sur la boisson chaude, et y resta pendant un petit moment avant que la température n'excède sa limite. Quant à sa mère, elle s'orienta vers une autre pièce, isolée et composa le numéro d'un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Ca sonna, et elle s'appuya un peu sur le bureau. On décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Bonsoir, j'aimerai savoir si Monsieur Malefoy est toujours dans son bureau.

- C'est vous Madame Malefoy ? Je vous le passe tout de suite. Attendez, je change de ligne.

- D'accord, merci Anna.

Il y eut un transfert pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un homme ne répondit à l'appareil :

- Oui ? Chérie, c'est toi ?

- Oui, mon amour. J'ai eu Ginny ce matin, et elle nous invite ce soir à aller dîner chez eux.

- La veille de la veille de Noël ? J'ai même pas encore acheté les cadeaux. Surtout ce que Scorpius voulait.

- Fais-le alors tout de suite, proposa-t-elle. Ginny a bien insisté pour que tu sois présent. Elle veut que tout le monde soit là.

- Et Anna ? Tu y as pensé à Anna, je vais pas la laisser seule au bureau.

- Anna est grande Drago. Et en plus, elle mérite bien des heures de congés Drago ! C'est bientôt Noël, et il faut qu'elle prenne du repos, qu'elle fasse comme toi, des achats. Bref. Fais ce que tu veux. En tout cas, je veux te voir à la maison avant dix-neuf heures.

- D'accord, dit le patron avec un petit soupire sourd que sa femme entendit très bien.

- Promets le moi.

- Pourquoi ? !

- Promets le moi, Drago !

- Je te le promets.

- Bien, bisous.

- Bisous.

La femme raccrocha. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait. Quand elle faisait promettre à son mari, son mari tenait toujours sa promesse. Il avait une honneur dans sa famille à tenir certaines choses, comme les promesses, les " Je te jure ", ou encore " Je te fais le serment ". Combien de temps avait-elle déjà passé avec lui ? Leur histoire avait commencé à Poudlard... Ca faisait surement plus de six ans et moins de sept ans. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour retrouver son fils et lui annonça :

- Va te changer Scorpius, s'il te plait. On va dans quelques heures dîner chez tonton Blaise.

La seule fille de la famille Weasley avait épousé le meilleur ami du prince des Serpentard. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? C'était une longue histoire, tout comme celle que partageait Monsieur et madame Malefoy.

Le petit Scorpius ne se fit pas attendre, il monta dans sa chambre où il trouva sur son lit, un smoking " junior " . Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de tenue, pas très pratique pour jouer tranquillement avec les copains. Et puis de toute façon, il savait comment aller finir cette soirée. Ses parents avec ses tontons et ses tatas allaient se mettre à raconter le bon vieux temps, en parlant de Poudlard, et sa mère rajouterait comme quoi les examens étaient très importants, et ses amis ainsi que son père, diraient qu'elle était une fille qui pensait seulement à ses devoirs. Sa mère commenterait qu'elle a quand même réussi ses examens grâce aux révisions des années précédentes en avance et que ça a été dure de réviser qu'en même temps de participer à la bataille avec " L'Elu " , alias Harry Potter, qui était aussi son tonton. Et puis les tontons raconteraient que son papa était tout à l'opposé de tonton Harry, qu'il était même au service de Voldemort, que Voldemort ne se disait pas, que seul tonton Harry osait ainsi que le directeur Dumbledore. Combien de fois Scorpius avait-il entendu ces histoires ? Parfois il se demandait, s'il ne l'avait pas vécu lui même. Mais cette fois-ci, ses parents précisaient encore plus. Il était forcé de rester à table, et écouta donc l'histoire, le soir venu.

- Tu te souviens Drago de comment on se détestait ?

- Tu parles chérie ! Le pire, c'est que c'est Po... Harry qui nous a amené à cette situation... Tu sais, ce jour où on devait préparer le sapin, raconta Drago.

**.**

_~ Année scolaire 1997 - 1998, Septième année. Mi-décembre. ( Point de vue de DM )_

**"** - Granger, ramène ton cul, on va décorer le sapin.

- Le petit Malefoy propose à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'aller décorer le sapin de Noël avec lui ? C'est une blague Malefoy ? demandait-elle en continuant de lire son livre _Noël dans le monde des sorciers_.

- Oui. C'était censé être Pottie, mais je sais pas où il est. Je suis sûr qu'il joue à cache cache. Donc s'**il** ne veut pas venir décorer le sapin, **tu** viendras décorer le sapin.** "**

- Attends, attends, mon amour, ça a commencé un peu avant je crois. Plutôt, comme le début de la rentrée, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Non... Pas vraiment...

- Laisse-moi te réveiller. Ca a commencé à la rentrée, quand Ron, Harry et moi, nous sommes descendus du Poudlard Express...

**.**

_~ Année scolaire 1997 - 1998, Septième année. Rentrée, septembre. ( Point de vue de HG )_

**"** Nous étions descendus du train, et déjà, que monsieur Malefoy, nous agressait déjà.

- Hey ! Pottie, tu as passé de bonnes vacances dans ta famille de sang-de-bourbe ?

Il ricana s'ensuivit de ses deux gardes, de la p'tite blonde et du métisse. L'année commençait bien, j'aurai voulu le mettre mon poing dans sa figure comme en troisième année. Il se serait calmé et enfuit. Il l'aurait arrêter de nous embêter pendant un certain temps. " Un coup de poing ne te fera pas de mal, Malefoy. " avais-je pensé. Mais je me suis retenue. **"**

**.**

- Ouais, interrompit Drago, mais c'est pas très intéressant...

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux pas dire que c'est pas très intéressant. Je veux juste dire, que dire que tu voulais me donner un coup de poing, que tu étais très en colère, comment je riais... Bref, tu mets trop de narration Hermione. Et puis, de toute façon, si tu commences de là, on a mon moment pour le Nouvel an. Laisse moi continuer mon histoire.

- Si tu veux, après tout..., lâcha Hermiione un peu vexée.

- Nan mais chérie, je voulais pas te blesser, excuse-moi, s'excusa le blond.

- Elle est pour quand l'histoire, demanda Cho Chang.

- Ouais, pour quand, insista Ginny.

- Laissez-moi donc, continuer. Regarde, je vais me rattraper Hermione.

**.**

_~ Année scolaire 1997 - 1998, Septième année. Mi-décembre. ( Point de vue de DM )_

**"** - Granger, ramène ton cul, on va décorer le sapin.

- Le petit Malefoy propose à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'aller décorer le sapin de Noël avec lui ? C'est une blague Malefoy ? demandait-elle en continuant de lire son livre _Noël dans le monde des sorciers_.

- Oui. C'était censé être Pottie, mais je sais pas où il est. Je suis sûr qu'il joue à cache cache. Donc s'**il** ne veut pas venir décorer le sapin, **tu** viendras décorer le sapin.

- Mais t'es devenu fou par Merlin ! C'est peut-être la responsabilité d'Harry mais s'il vient pas, c'est **ton** problème, s'exclama-telle avant de commencer à se retourner et de s'en aller - dans une démarche très sexy - . En plus, c'est pas en me donnant des ordres que tu auras quoi que ce soit.

- GRANGERRR, cria le blondinet. S'il te plait.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna avec un sourire intéressé. - Et à demi-pervers. Bon, bon. Avec un sourire intéressé et des yeux pétillants, que si on regardait des secondes en plus dans les yeux, on allait fondre. -

- Qu'est-ce que vient de dire Malefoy ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter. Viens m'aider, dis-je avec des nerfs assez... contrôlés.

- Répète. Je veux une phrase complète où je retourne à la bibliothèque. Et si je croise Harry en chemin, tu sais ce que je lui dirais ? Juste parce que tu as été malpoli avec moi, je lui demanderais gentiment de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, et tu te retrouveras...

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, coupais-je.

J'avais bien compris de quoi elle voulait parler. La Granger savait comment s'y prendre niveau chantage, je devais l'avouer. - Mais pas seulement niveau chantage ! Hein, ma tigresse ? ! Ouais, c'est bon, je me calme. - J'étais donc contraint à répéter. Et je ne me suis pas fait attendre.

- Granger, s'il te plait, peux-tu venir m'aider à décorer ce sapin, dis-je en roulant les yeux et soupirant à la fin, ce qui m'avait donné une voix assez bizarre.

Elle s'est arrêtée et a déclaré :

- Non, désolé Malefoy, il faut que j'aille réviser pour demain. Le contrôle ne se fera pas sans mon cerveau.

- QUOI, m'écriai-je.

- Quoi, quoi ? quémanda la jeune brune avec un petit sourire que je voyais bien transparettre.

Je me suis donc calmé et je lui ai répondu :

- J'espère que c'est une blague vu ton sourire Granger, et viens, maintenant, m'aider, s'il te plait.

- Bon d'accord, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle retourna donc sur ses pas, c'est-à-dire vers le sapin.

- En quoi, puis-je t'aider ?

- Passe moi des guirlandes s'il te plait.

Elle m'en tendit une et avec une incantation, je réussis à la mettre autour du sapin. Le sapin était gigantesque. J'avais besoin de Granger pour tenir la guirlande en serpent car sinon elle allait se mettre de travers et on m'aurait passé un savon. Je prenais le rôle de Préfet de chef très à coeur. En fait, juste pour profiter des choses privilégiées. Les guirlandes mises, les boules ensuite aussi ainsi qu'un tas d'autres décors que Granger avait bien pris soin de me les tendre doucement afin de ne pas les briser en milles morceaux comme l'année dernière où Cornac McLaggen et Melinda Bobbin étaient préfets en Chef et qu'il y a eu un petit problème. En fait Melinda Bobbinavait abandonné Cornac, il avait donc dû décorer le sapin tout seul. Poudlard s'était retrouvé avec un sapin assez original et drôle mais véritablement dégoûtant. Cette fois-ci le sapin, était absolument magnifique. J'avais fait un bon travail et la fierté régnait en moi.

- Enfin terminé, m'exprimais-je avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies finit Malefoy, déclara Hermione.

- Comment ça ?

- Il reste l'étoile à accrocher au sommet du sapin. Tiens.

Elle me tendit une étoile gigantesque mais magnifique. Je regrimpais donc sur l'échelle, mais le sapin était vraiment très très grand, il mesurait d'après Dumbledore, je crois cinq mètre. Il m'aurait fallu une plus grande échelle mais mon échelle magique était arrivée à sa taille maximale, trois mètres. J'avais entendu la Gryffondor rire ou plutôt pouffer parce que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre le sommet du pic.

- Si ça t'amuses tant que ça Granger, tu as un autre boulot.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- **Tu** vas poser l'étoile sur le sapin !

- Et comment veux-tu que je la pose si de taille, je suis plus petite que toi ?

- Tu vas monter sur mes épaules.

- Mais t'es malade ! Je vais tomber !

- T'inquiète Granger, je te ferai pas tomber. Promis. Et puis, tu sais bien à quel point je suis fort, donc, aucun risque que tu tombes.

- Elle est bonne celle-là, marmonna-t-elle.

- J'ai tout entendu. S'il te plait Granger, pourrais-tu mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin ? S'il te plait. Merci d'avance.

J'étais donc redescendu de l'échelle. J'ai du attendre que mademoiselle veuille bien me faire un peu confiance, mais j'avais utilisé la politese, et le point faible de cette vieille Granger, c'est qu'elle acceptait tout, du moment qu'on lui était reconnaissante et qu'on lui demandait gentillement. Donc, elle est monté sur mes épaules, elle a tremblé un peu et m'a bien tiré.

- Granger, si tu pouvais éviter de tirer mes cheveux, ça serait très chouette.

- Parle pour toi, t'es pas à deux mètres ou trois du sol, et t'as pas le vertige. Je t'ai dit que j'avais le vertige, j'espère, sinon voilà. Donc, si tu pouvais faire vite, avant que je ne le regrette, que je te torture et que je m'évanouisse, ça serait génial Malefoy.

Je m'étais donc exécuté de peur que je finisse en calvitie à dix-sept ans, tout jeune, profitant de sa jeunesse encore. Je suis arrivé en haut de l'échelle et je l'attendais donc.

- Tu l'as mise ? interrogeais-je.

- Euh... Penche toi un peu en avant. PAS TROP, PAS TROP, s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est bon, calme toi Granger !

Elle réussit finalement à le mettre et elle se mit à crier un " Ouhou " en levant ses deux bras et sautant un peu sur moi. Bien évidemment, nous sommes tombés. Elle n'a rien eu évidemment, car Merlin avait béni la Granger de toute malchance. Mais moi, je m'étais retrouvé par terre, au sol, le dos, bien congelé par le carrelage et une certaine douleur.

La Granger avait crié, et elle s'était retrouvée sur moi.

- Granger ? Granger ?! Si tu m'entends, relève-toi.

Elle ne me répondit pas et ne se releva bien évidemment pas, j'en avais conclu qu'elle s'était évanouie et je soupirais. J'ai du la relever. Elle s'était probablement cognée ou évanouie automatiquement. Sans savoir comment, j'étais assez proche d'elle pour sentir son parfum à la vanille. Et je dois avouer que j'avais un faible pour la vanille. - Et tu l'as toujours ! commenta Hermione - Je l'ai donc emmenée à l'infirmerie, personne ne rodait dans les couleurs, et heureusement. On m'aurait posée pleins de questions et j'aurai dû encore inventer une histoire.

Quand je suis retourné dans mon lit, j'avais toujours l'odeur de la vanille, et je ne sais comment, mais j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur la Granger... **"**

**.**

- On a commencé à décorer le sapin, et ca s'est achevé à ce que j'ai son odeur sur moi.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. Je suis pas très fière de ma fin, elle est pas trop fin de début/chapitre..._

_Que pensez-vous donc ?_

_A la prochaine, pour un début... dramatique._

_**PrincessReckless**_


	2. Debut 2

Hello les gens ! :)

Tout d'abord je remercie Harry, première personne - et le seul, pour l'instant, je l'espère pas le seul durant tous ces autres histoires - à reviewer ce premier début ^^ - . Merci beaucoup Harry ! ;)

Ensuite, j'ai modifié le début résumé de ces histoires qui étaient, je vous rappelle : " Voici des débuts d'histoires seulement basées sur Dramione. Beaucoup d'idées mais je change d'inspiration tous les jours et j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir les terminer. Lisez-les donc, donnez-moi vos impressions et dites moi si vous verriez bien la suite d'une histoire écrite par moi ou par vous. Debut 1 en ligne : Ca a commencé comme ca et ça s'est achevé ainsi " et qui s'est transformé en : " Des débuts d'histoires seulement basées sur Dramione, voir à l'intérieur. Début 2 ~Avant de mourir, j'aimerai~ : Hermione est malade et a décidé de mourir. Mais avant, elle a fait une liste, et Drago n'était pas prévu dans sa liste. " . Je modifierai à chaque fois que je posterai un chapitre donc. Mais vous pourrez retrouver le résumé dans les débuts de chaque histoire.

Et pour finir, voici un autre début, le second, celui-ci est un peu plus long, car c'est l'idée que j'ai en ce moment :) J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :) Et il est dédié à Laura ( je ne t'ai jamais oubliée ;) et tu es de retour ! :p ) .

Assez de blabla, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**oOo Tu es mon inspiration, ma muse, ma vie oOo**

**.**

**Second Début**

**.**

**~ Avant de mourir, j'aimerai ~**

Combien de temps je me trouvais dans cette hôpital ? Combien de temps j'y avais passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus passer du temps à l'hôpital qu'avec mes propres amis. A quoi ça peut servir d'être branché la moitié de son temps à des machines ?

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai dix-sept ans, et ça fait dix ans ou plus, que je passe ma vie entre l'hôpital, chez moi et Poudlard.

C'est vers six ans et demi, je crois, que mes parents ont appris que j'étais malade, quelques mois après ma rentrée en école élémentaire, primaire. J'étais déjà la meilleure en classe. J'avais peut-être six ans, mais apparemment j'étais déjà stressée. On m'a donc analysée plusieurs fois, et finalement j'ai même eu ma propre chambre à l'hôpital. Je venais souvent après l'école, et j'étais branchée à des machines qui s'occupaient de mon système ou qui me rajoutait des défenses immunitaires. En dehors de l'hôpital, je devais prendre des médicaments. Apparemment ça me soignait, mais mon état empirait de jours en jours. Il s'aggrava, et je commençais même à perdre une quantité de cheveux, j'avais des troubles de sommeil, des douleurs... En bref, mon stress avait crée une maladie qui pouvait me conduire à la mort. J'ai appris que je pouvais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, d'un jour à l'autre à cause d'une information qui me pèserait trop. Pendant tout ce temps-là, j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, une Gryffondor, la meilleure amie de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Il y a des moments, où mon degré d'anxiété avait diminué, et le docteur Lang était très heureuse. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour une longue durée...

C'est après avoir eu ma chambre à l'hôpital, que le docteur Lang avait décidé que je devais me confier à quelqu'un, confier tous mes secrets, tout mon poids à une personne. A l'époque, je ne savais pas trop. Mes parents allaient connaître toute ma vie, et me jugeraient et me regarderaient différemment. Le docteur Lang avait dit que tout cela resterait entre nous, que je pourrais décider, si elle avait une solution à me proposer, car le docteur était aussi une psychologue. Alors, je lui ai tout confié à chaque fois que je passais à l'hôpital Saint Esprit. Le docteur était devenue mon journal intime. Elle savait tout sur tout, et ne portait pas de jugement là-dessus.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de capituler. Capituler contre tous ses médicaments, cette maladie, le stress. On était samedi soir, et chaque samedi soir, je pouvais me confier.

- Comment s'est passée ta semaine Hermione ?

- Comme d'habitude, dis-je. Elle était géniale avec mes amis, même s'il y a toujours Malefoy qui... m'insulte.

- Ce garçon t'a insultée combien de fois cette semaine ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Dans une journée ?

- Peut-être trois ou quatre fois.

- De quoi il te traite ?

- Comme d'habitude Eli' . De Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Sang-de-Bourbe... Et puis il y a aussi les sous-noms, Castor, l'amie de Pottie, la p'tite amie de Weasmoche, la p'tite amie de Pottie. Voilà, il y en a tous les jours. J'ai l'impression, qu'il en trouve un nouveau chaque jour.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand il te dit ça ?

- Au départ, ça me poignait réellement. Ca me faisait réellement mal. Mais ça c'est finalement calmé. Quand il le prononce, je l'entends toujours comme une insulte, toujours aussi grave, mais ça me fait moins mal. Ca me touche, et j'ai envie de le frapper. Mais je me retiens.

- D'accord. Et est-ce que tu retiens souvent certains de tes gestes ou tes paroles ?

- Oui, je crois.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant longtemps avant qu'elle me dise qu'il fallait que j'aille me coucher. Minuit sonné bientôt.

- Il faut que tu ailles te coucher Hermione.

- Je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir de toute façon. Autant de vous parlez d'un dernier sujet docteur, avouais-je.

Je l'avais appelée docteur, elle s'était donc rendue compte que ça devait être grave et s'était rassise. Mais même si je ne l'avais pas appelée docteur, elle se serait quand même assise.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerai arrêter le traitement. J'aimerai arrêter de me retrouver chaque semaine à l'hôpital. Je veux tout arrêter. J'en ai marre de prendre des pilules qui ne fonctionnent pas et d'avoir une machine près de moi, une journée entière pour s'occuper de moi, de ce que mon corps n'a pas fait de la semaine.

- Hermione, tout cela sert à ce que tu guérisses et que tu évites de mourir.

- Eh bien, je veux tout arrêter. Cela fait assez longtemps que je me bats, que j'arrête de pleurnicher, d'être une enfant. S'il faut que je meurs dans quelques heures ou jours, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. J'aurai assez profité de ma vie.

- Tu me mets dans un drôle d'embarras, Hermione...

- Je ne vous demande pas de conseil docteur. Je vous avoue juste ce que je vais faire. Merci de m'avoir écouter pendant toutes ces années.

Je me levai et je quittai la pièce. Je rejoignis ma chambre d'hôpital, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac avant de sortir une feuille dans l'avant de ma poche. Je sortis aussi un stylo et je cocha la case de la première ligne.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_Arrêter de mentir_

Je la plia, la rangea dans ma poche et je sortis ma baguette. Je me transporta devant la porte de chez moi, des Granger. Je frappa à la porte. On descendit m'ouvrir un long moment plus tard.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit, à une heure si tardive ? Tu n'es pas censée être à Saint Esprit ?

- Ils m'ont relâchée pour cette nuit, j'ai vraiment insisté pour sortir et je voulais venir... à la maison.

- Entre vite Hermione. Il fait très froid dehors. Va vite te coucher, tu dois être toute gelée, disait ma mère, en refermant la porte après que je sois rentrée.

Je monta les escaliers et je croisa mon père en même temps, il m'embrassa et remonta avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. Je tombais dans un sommeil très rapidement. Le lendemain matin, dimanche, on me prépara un festin de petit déjeuner. Je fus gâtée. Très gâtée et je n'arrêtais pas de sourire. J'ai passé le plus beau jour de ma vie avec mes parents. Nous nous sommes promener au parc, nous avons ris, nous avons fait tout ce que ferait une vraie famille qui s'entend parfaitement bien. Elle confia évidemment à ses parents comme elle les aimait, combien elle en est reconnaissante de les avoir soutenus. Elle immortalisa tout cela dans sa tête, et le soir venu, elle retourna à Poudlard.

Elle passa la soirée avec Ginny à parler, à discuter avant qu'elles ne rendent compte qu'il se faisait très tard ou plutôt que Ginny le remarque. Pour ma part, je m'en fichais, et je remarqua que cela étonna drôlement Ginny. Revenue à mon lit, je sortis ma feuille, rajoutai quelque chose et le cochai.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

Je passai une drôle de nuit à Poudlard, ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à m'endormir, croyant que j'allai peut-être mourir dans mon sommeil... L'anxiété et ma paranoïa me procuraient un " bloc " pour m'endormir. Je pensais que j'allais être en retard demain en me souvenant de mon réveil, mais aussi du premier cours de la journée, cours de potions partagés avec les Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais été en retard grâce à mon réveil. Il fallait que je profite de mes derniers instants. Alors, je désactivai mon réveil, et allumai ma lumière pour rajouter sur ma liste : _Etre en retard_ . Je me recouchai en éteignant la lumière en pensant à quelque chose de confortable. Je rejoins le paradis des rêves quelques heures après finalement.

**.**

**Point de vue omniscient**

**.**

Il était neuf heures, et la classe des Gryffondor et des Serpentards étaient déjà rangés devant les cachots. Les Gryffondor chuchotaient qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas présente, et que le professeur Rogue allait surement en profiter pour faire perdre beaucoup de points à la maison. Tous les élèves étaient angoissés. Les camarades passèrent chacun à leur tour, demander à Harry ou Ron, ou les deux, qu'est-ce qu'avait Hermione. Les deux amis ne purent répondre, vu qu'eux mêmes ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'a jamais été malade. Elle n'a jamais raté aucun cours. Et Harry se souvient de ce qu'elle avait dit, tant souvent : " Mais tu es fou Harry ! Tu ne peux pas sécher le cours de potions. Certes, c'est Rogue, mais on ne va lui faire plaisir de ne pas être présent. Et c'est important pour tes examens ! Si tu veux passer, il faut que tu es retenu des choses dans ce maudit cours. " Il passerait en fin de journée avec Ron, pour savoir pourquoi son amie était absente.

- Alors Pottie, comment ça se passe ? Pas trop stressé que Sang-de-Bourbe soit absente ? demanda une voix enjouée.

C'était bien évidemment Malefoy en compagnie de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle mais aussi de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il eut un fond sonore de rires qui accompagnèrent le rire de Malefoy.

Le cours de potion se passa terriblement mal. Les Gryffondor avaient perdu cinquante points en l'espace d'une heure.

Le cours suivant était celui de métamorphose, et les Gyrffondor le partageaient encore avec les Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était présente.

**.**

**Point de vue d'Hermione**

**.**

Je me suis réveillée vers neuf heures, il était déjà trop tard pour le cours de Rogue. Tant pis. Je me levai doucement et m'étirai tranquillement. Je pris tout mon temps. Une bonne douche chaude en ce mois de janvier. Sortie de ma douche, je voulus m'habiller. Je me rendis compte, que mes habits étaient... dépassés ? Je me rendis enfin compte que je ne m'habillai pas comme une vraie fille. Je ne me coiffai pas comme une vraie fille. Je ne me maquillai pas comme une vraie fille. Je n'étais pas une vraie fille. Je me négligeais. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. Je pris une tenue habituelle et je me fis une queue de cheval. Ca doit pas être plus mal.

Je demanderai à midi, à Ginny de m'accompagner au Pré-au-lard à la fin des cours. En intendant, je sortis ma feuille et je rajoutai certaines choses et en cochai d'autres.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

_**V** Etre en retard_

_**V** Sécher un cours_

_S'habiller/Se coiffer/Se maquiller comme une vraie fille_

_Utiliser les mots grossiers tant qu'on est encore vivant_

Je le rangea précieusement dans mon jean. Je me préparai à préparer mes affaires et j'eus un petit bug... Je me décidai finalement à prendre le minimum des affaires, les affaires habituels de mes camarades, et ne prit pas avec moi tous les autres bouquins, qui faisaient que je devais toujours jeter un sort sur mon sac. Je suis sortie de ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus un exemple. Tant pis.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de classe où se trouvait le cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Et je ne m'attendai à ce qu'on me pose autant de questions de la part de mes camarades.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là l'heure précédente ?

- Hey Miss, à cause de toi on a perdu cinquante points !

- Pourquoi tu étais absente ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as eu ce matin ?

- Je croyais que t'étais jamais malade !

- Tu as séché ?

- Pourquoi t'étais pas là ?

Toutes ces questions rendaient Hermione folle, et elle n'a pas pu résisté à s'exprimer :

- Fermer vos gueules par Merlin.

J'avais crié. Cela a fait peut-être un écho. Ils se sont peut-être calmés. Le professeur McGonagall est venue nous voir pour nous dire qu'on pouvait entrer en classe.

C'était un cours intéressant. Tous les cours étaient intéressants pour l'ancienne Hermione. Mais ça reste dans ma nature, je ne peux me l'empêcher. Grace à ma volonté mais aussi surtout à ma culpabilité, je regagnai tous les points perdus de la maison dans le cours de Rogue. J'avais l'impression de faire cours à la place de McGonagall.

Et après nous avons eu un cours avec les Serdaigles puis les Pouffsouffles. Midi arriva finalement. On put enfin déjeuner. Je pus enfin profiter un moment partagé avec mes amis. Nous étions assis à nos places habituelles. Evidemment qu'on m'interrogea. Evidemment.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ? quémanda Ron.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai pas activé mon réveil.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

La discussion était close. J'avais mis sur ma liste de ne pas mentir. Je continuerais. J'entamais avec Ginny.

- Ginny, cette après-midi, tu m'accompagnes au Pré-au-lard, s'il te plait ? l'interrogeais-je avec un sourire.

- Tu veux aller au Pré-au-lard, répéta Ginny, surprise.

- Oui.

- Mais évidemment que je t'accompagne ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire là-bas ?

- Je ne sais... Je veux faire du shopping.

Les trois amis me regardèrent avec des gros yeux. Ils crurent que je ne l'avais pas remarqués parce que j'étais en train de manger, mais j'avais pu les apercevoir.

- Tu finis les cours à quelle heure, demandais-je.

- Quinze heures.

- Très bien, moi aussi. On se rejoint dans mes appartements, dis-je en me levant et quittant la pièce.

Je montai justement à mes appartements pour échanger mes affaires et à attendre Ehe, une Serdaigle.

**.**

**Point de vue omniscient**

**.**

A la table des Gryffondors, il restait Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Elle est vraiment étrange, déclara Harry.

- Depuis dimanche soir, ajouta Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle a, interrogea le roux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondirent en même temps le brun et la rousse.

Il eut un blanc dans la table, jusqu'à que Cho Chang arriva.

- Vous avez vu Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle vient juste de partir, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Il paraît qu'elle donne ses devoirs ou vend, je m'en souviens plus trop.

Et la chinoise s'en alla puisqu'elle n'avait pas obtenu l'information qu'elle souhaitait. Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent de déjeuner, même Ron.

- Alors, là, je crois que quelqu'un a pris l'apparence d'Hermione, dit Ron.

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirma Harry.

L'après-midi, ils eurent un cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Hermione était bien présente à ce cours. Les deux meilleurs amis, ne posèrent pas de questions à propos des soit disant devoirs qu'elle vendait.

Comme d'habitude, Neville provoquait des catastrophes, ce qui faisait rire toute la classe, sauf le professeur en question et Hermione. Elle trouvait ce genre de " choses " négligeant, futiles, même si Neville était un très bon ami. Tout le monde remarqua qu'Hermione avait changé.

Elle s'enfuit très rapidement quand la sonnerie sonna.

- Ce n'est pas Hermione, déclara Ron.

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle, juste qu'un évènement l'a perturbée, répondit Harry.

- Reste à savoir quoi.

- On lui demandera ce soir. On aura une conversation sérieuse.

- Très sérieuse, précisa Ron, qui lui aussi était devenu sérieux comme Harry, comme cette affaire louche.

Ils fixèrent la sortie, mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils préfèrent écouter des chuchotements.

- Quel devoir tu as eu ? demanda une voix.

- Celle de métamorphose, à vingt gallions. Et toi ?

- Celui d'histoire de la magie, le prochain, vingt-cing gallions.

- Les enchères ont été rudes, mais on pourra les copier, et regagner notre monnaie.

- Ouais. C'est vraiment étrange que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de nature radine fasse ça.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la discussion des deux élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier, demanda Harry. Racontez-nous tout.

**~ o O o ~**

La Gryffondor avait en effet rejoint très vite son appartement. Elle devait changer son sac de cours, pour un autre sac. Elle y mit de l'argent, des gallions. C'est fou comme ses devoirs se vendaient si bien. Elle les avait tous copiés, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre du temps, alors, elle avait lancé un sort de recopiage.

Elle avait écrit qu'elle ne devait plus faire ses devoirs, mais... Hermione avait achevé tous ses devoirs, tous, sans exception. Même ceux en avancent. Elle était donc en avance pour deux mois. Elle rit, seule.

- Pourquoi tu ris, demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Pour tous les devoirs que j'ai faits en avance, avoua Hermione.

- T'as finis de te préparer ?

- Oui. On peut y aller, Ginny.

- Ok'.

- Tu as la carte du Maraudeur ?

- Oui.

Les deux amies sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. Elles ne s'étaient pas rendues compte que quelqu'un avait entendu la conversation...

Quand elles arrivèrent au troisième étage, elles trouvèrent la statue. Elles activèrent facilement le passage secret en dessous de la statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Elles descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans un couloir étroit. Hermione et Ginny allumèrent leur baguette d'un " Lumos ". Après un petit moment, très court, elles se retrouvèrent chez Honeydukes, la confiserie. Elles se faufilèrent rapidement dans le magasin, se faisant passer pour des clientes, firent un petit tour avant de sortir du magasin.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? questionna la rousse.

- Du shopping.

- Du shopping ? répéta Ginny. Sérieusement ?

- Evidemment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Raconte-moi... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, objecta Ginny.

- Oui, je le sais Ginny. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler à ce sujet. Peut-être un autre jour...

- D'accord. Alors, tu veux commencer par quoi en particulier ?

- Peut-être ma coupe de cheveux.

- Très bon choix. Sans vouloir te critiquer Hermione, tu en as réellement besoin. Bon, tu me suis ?

- Oui, sourit Hermione même si elle venait de se faire critiquer et qu'elle savait que c'était vrai.

Ginny l'emmena chez Coupe & Maquillage . Hermione s'installa, et une coiffeuse arriva.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, ce sera pour quelle coupe ?

- Euh... balbutia Hermione.

- J'aimerai que mon amie ait une coupe qui la rendrait plus féminine, vous voyez ? Qu'on montre son vrai " visage ", sa véritable beauté. Je veux que vous fassiez le maximum, pour rendre mon amie, sexy.

Ginny insista sur le dernier mot à la coiffeuse, qui comprit très bien et avec un grand sourire. Hermione était troublée.

- Sexy ? Comment ça ? Pas à ce point là, s'écria Hermione.

Mais il était trop tard... La coiffeuse lava tout d'abord ses cheveux. Elle y mit des tas de substances, de potions et de crèmes, et la Rouge Or faisait les gros yeux à son amie, qui ne l'a remarqué pas, puisqu'elle lisait un magazine sur les dernières coupes tendances chez les sorciers et sorcières. Ensuite, la coiffeuse passa au séchage. Les boucles d'Hermione se rebouclèrent instantanément, mais elles étaient plus... comment dire ou appeler cela ? Repassées ? Non, elles étaient magnifiques, et ressemblaient à ceux d'une princesse. Les cheveux d'Hermione avaient retrouvé la vie. Voilà, ils étaient en vie maintenant. La coiffeuse appela Ginny.

- Que pensez-vous ?

- Wow. Je pense que c'est un très bon départ. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de talent, mais que vous n'avez pas encore montré votre réel talent, et la vraie splendeur de mon amie.

La coiffeuse sourit, et remit Hermione à sa place. Elle lissa ses cheveux, les coupa à certains endroits de sorte à former un dégradé léger. Ensuite, elle les boucla légèrement.

- Wouah... Waouh, waouh ! Vous avez fait un très bon boulot !

- Merci beaucoup, dit la coiffeuse.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était époustouflée, tout comme tout le monde.

- Nous n'avons pas finit mademoiselle, dit la coiffeuse. Vous allez passer chez la maquilleuse.

Et bien, la boutique était drôlement sympa, avait pensé Hermione.

La coiffeuse chercha des produits et les empila. Puis, dans un sac, elle les rangea, et tendit le sac à Hermione.

- Vos cheveux sont particuliers, mademoiselle, je dois l'avouer. Vous avez surement remarqué tous les produits que j'ai utilisés. Si vous voulez gardez les mêmes soins pour vos cheveux, pour qu'ils ne se dégradent jamais, voici les produits. C'est pour une durée de six mois, à mon avis.

- Super, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

C'est en prenant le sac et en le rangeant dans le sien, qu'elle se rendit compte que six mois... C'était beaucoup, et qu'elle ne vivrait surement pas autant.

- Bon, on passe au maquillage Hermione, objecta Ginny.

Elles passèrent dans le salon suivant où une maquilleuse l'attendait.

- Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle curieusement et avec un grand sourire professionnel.

- Mon amie a besoin d'un bon tutoriel de maquillage, simple, efficace, et qui irait parfaitement avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, sans exagérer la superficialité, raconta Ginny.

Hermione était étonnée que son amie sache autant de chose. Autant de chose, qu'elle voudrait voir sur Hermione. Elle la fixa pendant un petit moment.

- Ca fait longtemps que je souhaite que tu me demandes ça, alors... Tu vois, s'expliqua la rousse.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui ton souhait se réalise.

La maquilleuse maquilla Hermione, et lui donna aussi des produits. A la fin, Hermione régla l'addition.

Elles allèrent dans un autre magasin. Un magasin de vêtements gigantesques où on pouvait trouver de tout.

- Bon, on devrait plutôt choisir des habits de ce genre-là, déclara Ginny en prenant l'habit et le mettant devant le buste d'Hermione.

- Tu sais quoi ? Prends tous les vêtements que tu juges qui m'iront bien. Je les essayerai.

- C'est vrai, demanda Ginny les yeux pétillants.

- Oui. Je t'attends devant une cabine d'essayage, déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que sa meilleure amie avait disparue. Elle trouva une cabine et attendit. Elle vit des vêtements poser sur la porte et les essaya tour à tour. Ils étaient vraiment... scandaleux pour l'ancienne Hermione. Mais mettait parfaitement ses courbes et son physique en avant. La Rouge et Or plus jeune, réclama par des coups sur la porte qu'Hermione sorte pour voir. Et Hermione sortit évidemment, il eut un petit défilé. Quelques heures plus tard, on fit le tri final. Il y avait une nouvelle garde robe entière pour Hermione. Cela faisait le double de la garde robe actuelle d'Hermione. La caissière a été sympathique, et a réduit la somme totale du prix de tous les achats d'Hermione.

- Et si on prenait une Bièraubeurre maintenant, proposa Hermione avec un très grand sourire. C'est moi qui offre.

- Géniale ! Mais dis-moi Hermione... Ou as-tu eu toute cette argent ?

- Il y a une partie de mes économies, mais le reste, c'est grâce aux enchères.

- Aux enchères de quoi ?

- De mes devoirs.

Hermione se dirigea vers les Trois Balais et Ginny courut un instant avant de pouvoir la rejoindre, tellement elle était sous le choque.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux rien me dire ?

- Je te dirais en temps voulu. Avec Harry et Ron en même temps. J'aimerai vous l'annoncer en même temps, mais aussi quand je serai prête. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous serez les premiers à qui je vous l'annoncerai. Enfin, du moins de l'école.

- D'accord.

Ginny n'insista pas, elle savait que ça avait l'air grave. Mais son amie allait lui avouer, un moment où à un autre.

Elles entrèrent dans le pub - auberge, et commandèrent une Bièraubeurre chacune. Et après, elles revinrent sur leurs pas, et prirent le passage secret avant de retrouver Poudlard.

Hermione entra dans ses appartements pour enfin se reposer et elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous devons discuter Miss Granger. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attends.

- D'accord. Est-ce que je peux poser mes affaires, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui.

Hermione ouvrit sa chambre et posa son sac, et sortit. Elle vit son homologue, Drago Malefoy la fixait. Il la regardait de la tête au pied avant de la regarder dans ses yeux avec une expression malfoyenne. C'est lui qui l'avait dénoncée. C'est lui, elle en était sûre en voyant son sourire au coin. Il les avait entendues. Ginny et elle, étaient prises. Elle sortit de ses appartements, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall et s'en allèrent tout droit vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Arriver, dans le bureau, le professeur Dumbledore l'accueillit.

- Miss Granger, nous vous attendions.

Elle vit sur le canapé une femme. Une femme aux cheveux bruns. C'était le docteur Lang.

- Mais que faites-vous là, docteur Lang ?

- Nous devons discuter, Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, invita Dumbledore.

- J'ai cru que vous m'aviez convoquée car j'ai enfreint une des règles du règlement... Et que Malefoy m'ait dénoncée.

- Nous n'allons pas vous punir Miss Granger, déclara McGonagall. Il vous a peut-être dénoncé, mais nous comprenons un peu pourquoi vous faites tout cela.

- Et pourquoi, demanda Hermione avec un ton assez froid.

- Calmez-vous Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi...

Il eut un petit silence, Hermione s'assit finalement sur le canapé mais loin de Madame Lang. Elle coupa le silence :

- Mais pourquoi vous avez invité mon docteur ? quémanda la Rouge et Or.

- Ecoute Hermione, je t'ai beaucoup écoutée, mais tu n'as jamais su que j'étais moi aussi une sorcière.

- Vous êtes une sorcière ? ! répéta Hermione surprise. Oh...

- Hermione, il ne faut pas que tu arrêtes le traitement.

- Mais j'en ai marre. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est quand on a passé plus de dix ans sous des traitements. On veut vivre, mais ça s'aggrave... On veut vivre, mais on ne peut pas vivre tout le temps des traitements. J'ai profité de ma vie. J'en ai assez fait. Je veux vivre en paix, maintenant. Je veux profiter des dernières secondes, jours. Semaines, si j'ai de la chance. Je suis désolée, mais je suis fatiguée. Je vais vous laisser.

Hermione se leva et quitta le bureau.

- J'ai essayé au moins, souffla le docteur Lang. J'espère juste qu'elle va se décompresser maintenant.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va le faire Elizabeth.

- J'espère professeur Dumbledore.

**~ o O o ~**

Hermione retourna à ses appartements, avec un moral à zéro. Quand elle passa la porte de ses appartements, elle put enfin glisser une larme. Elle se laissa aller, et en glissa d'autres. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment et s'effondra contre la porte.

- Allons, allons, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu pleures parce que tu as eus seulement quelques heures de retenue ou autres.

- Merde... Va... Va te faire voir Malefoy.

Elle se releva rapidement et alla se réconforter dans son lit.

- N'oublie pas que c'est l'heure d'aller dîner Granger ! Et puis Weaslette a dû avoir le même sort que toi.

A cette réflexion, Hermione donna un coup de poing sur son lit. Elle continua à pleurer, et son maquillage s'étala facilement. Elle allait mourir... Elle devait mourir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça.

- Vu comment tu chiales, tu devrais aller te voir dans le miroir, tu vas rigoler, s'esclaffa le Serpentard. Bon j'y vais. On se dit à toute, Miss-je-pleure-pour-un-rien.

Elle continua à pleurer. Combien d'heures allaient-elles encore vivre ? Pourquoi elle comptait ? Elle tenait tant que ça à mourir. A vivre ? Qui pleurerait. Personne. Hermione s'arrêta sur ce mot. Elle prit un bon bain chaud pour se calmer. Elle y resta pendant un long moment, même si elle avait l'impression que ça n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'habilla avec ces nouveaux habits. Un haut à manches longues avec un léger décolleté, blanc, et un slim bleu clair avec une paire de ballerines bleue claires aussi.

Le dîner était passé. Elle quitta sa chambre pour le salon et s'installa sur le canapé rouge vert, devant la cheminée. Elle admira le feu.

- Alors t'as arrêté de chialer ?

Elle ne quitta pas son regard du feu. Mais elle se mit à penser, que Malefoy était vraiment rusé. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit. Du moins, peut-être qu'elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle soupira et ferma ses yeux pendant un moment.

- Alors, sanctionner pour combien de temps, et Gryffondor a perdu combien de points ?

Elle ne répondit pas à Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle l'ignore sinon elle connaissait la tournure que ça allait prendre. Elle avait mis qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses gestes. Peut-être autant en profiter ? Non, zen Hermione.

- Allez, raconte, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil sur la droite d'Hermione.

Elle quitta le feu, pour le regarder, puis se leva et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre mais il tint son poignée.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy, ordonna la brune d'un ton très froid, plus froid que celui de son collègue.

- Oh non. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit.

Il se leva et fit face devant la brunette.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te dire quoi que ce soit, articula-t-elle.

- Et moi, j'ai envie de savoir. Allez, dis-moi. Combien ?

- Combien quoi ?

- Combien Gryffondor a perdu, combien de temps tu vas passer en retenue, demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

- Rien. Rien, Malefoy. Tu m'as peut-être dénoncée, mais je n'ai rien eu. Maintenant, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Tu serres un peu trop fort.

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu pleurais à ton retour ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Oh si. Raconte.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de te le raconter, et puis, de toute façon, tu l'apprendras très vite, déclara Hermione.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Hermione eut un pincement au coeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de se laisser tomber à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ?

Avec son autre main, elle toucha où se trouvait son coeur, sa poitrine. Elle respira un grand coup, la douleur s'était calmée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? !

- Rien, souffla-t-elle.

Il avait lâché sa main, et Hermione put enfin retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra de nouveau contre une porte, la sienne. Elle regardait l'état de sa chambre. Son lit rempli de maquillage, son sol rempli de ses cheveux qui tombaient en masse, et maintenant cette douleur qu'elle avait eu. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et ça ne sera surement pas la dernière.

- Granger, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy. Je te dirais rien.

- Allez Granger !

- Depuis quand, tu insistes tant ? Je croyais que j'étais une honte pour les sorciers, que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et maintenant, tu as aussi dit que j'étais une Miss-je-pleure-pour-un-rien ?

Elle avait utilisé les insultes citées par son ennemi pour pouvoir le faire fuir. Elle espérait qu'il partirait, mais un Malefoy est tenace, une vraie tête de mule.

- Ouais, mais je disais ça pour rire ! se défend-t-il.

- Menteur, s'écria-t-elle.

- Un Malefoy ne ment jamais !

- Tu parles ! Menteur, répéta-t-elle.

- J'utilisais juste ses expressions pour te taquiner ! Toi, Pottie, Weasmoche, Weslette... Tu vois le genre !

- Non ! Dégage Malefoy, maintenant. Je veux me reposer. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec toi tant que j'en ai...

Elle s'arrêta. Elle en avait trop dit. Trop dit, c'était peu.

- Tant que ? Tant que quoi ? Tant que tu sois en vie, dit-il en riant.

Elle se leva, et alla se coucher, sans se changer. Tant pis. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, mais avant, elle prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur sa porte. Malefoy ne va pas la dérangeant en défonçant sa porte s'il a l'idée en tête. Elle sortit finalement son bout de papier dans la poche de son pantalon dans son sac, mais aussi un stylo, et cocha.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_ Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_**V** Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

_**V** Etre en retard_

_**V** Sécher un cours_

_**V** S'habiller/Se coiffer/Se maquiller comme une vraie fille_

_**V** Utiliser les mots grossiers tant qu'on est encore vivant_

Elle rangea le papier sous son coussin, éteignit la lumière et referma ses yeux. Mais les coups de marteaux de Malefoy n'arrangèrent rien.

- TU VAS MOURIR ? cria-t-il.

* * *

_Alors, quand avez-vous pensé ?_

_Est-il mieux que le précédent ?_

_Je crois que j'ai peut-être une suite pour ce début, devrais-je l'écrire ou passer à une autre idée ?_

_Je pense que peut-être si je continue de l'écrire, ça sera une véritable histoire... J'y réfléchis._

_Ou quelqu'un aimerait écrire cette suite ?_

_Et bien, je vous dis à la prochaine, avec soit la suite de ce début ou un troisième début ! ;)_

_**PrincessReckless**_


	3. Debut 3

**Bonsoir à tous ! Enfin, bonjour à tous ceux qui liront ça quand le soleil ne sera pas encore couché ! ;)**

**Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de nouveau début. Et en voici un, spécialement, Saint Valentin. J'ai voulu à tout prix, écrire un début Saint Valentin, qui me paraît bien tard pour son contexte... Mais, ce n'est pas grave ! Donc, je m'y suis consacrée une heure, donc ce n'est pas beaucoup travaillé, et évidemment, ce n'est pas du tout long... Je n'arrive jamais à faire un début court, ou un prologue, il faut toujours que j'exagère un peu... Alors, espérons que ce petit début vous plaise, et qui sait, que vous ayez envie de continuer à l'écrire ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**oOo Tu es mon inspiration, ma muse, ma vie oOo**

**.**

**Troisième Début**

**.**

**~ 14 coeurs ~**

Tout a commencé le premier février.

Ce matin là, je m'étais levé comme à mon habitude. Etirement, quelques exercices de muscles, tout simple, une bonne douche, et je m'habillais. Je m'apprêtais donc à sortir de ma chambre quand je remarquais une lettre, au sol.

Je l'ai prise, il y avait écrit mon nom : Drago Malefoy. Pas de destinataire. Et à vrai dire, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de lettres ainsi. Plutôt par hiboux. Il y avait derrière un coeur, avec au centre un, un. Cela servait surement à ce que la lettre reste fermée. Je l'ai ouverte, et j'y ai trouvé une lettre, sans étonnement.

_Drago Malefoy,_

_un nom original, une personnalité original, un physique original._

_On ne cesse de parler de ne cesse de t'aimer._

_Bien que parfois, haïr ne fait pas de mal._

_On dit que tu es le plus beau._

_Le plus intelligent. Le plus fort. Le plus con pour ma part._

_On t'aime._

_Un peu._

_Beaucoup._

_A la folie._

_Passionnément._

_A en mourir._

_On m'oublie._

_Moi je suis ton ombre._

_Et le problème, c'est que je pense comme elles._

A la fin de ma lecture, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. D'abord, je cherchai l'expéditeur, ou une trace. Mais je ne trouvai rien. J'ai finalement posé la lettre sur ma commode, à côté de ma porte, et je suis descendu jusqu'à la Grande Salle, rejoindre Blaise et Pansy. Je m'installai bien évidemment à côté de Blaise, en face de Pansy qui me regardait d'un air assez sûre d'elle. Blaise m'avait confirmé qu'elle m'aimait plus qu'une simple amitié. Et il était un peu triste.

Mon meilleur ami avait un faible pour Pansy Parkinson. Cela formait... un espèce de cercle, où mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. J'appréciais mes meilleurs amis. C'est tout.

De la Table des Serpentard, j'aimais observer les autres élèves, lire sur leurs lèvres et ainsi obtenir des informations sur eux. On ne sait jamais, l'information peut m'être utile, et c'est un très simple moyen de chantage. Savoir lire sur les lèvres, c'était tout simplement, un don génial. La table des Poufsouffles... Rien de passionnant... A part Hannah Abbot qui parle encore d'un problème avec ses cheveux.

Franchement, les filles sont très intéressantes, et totalement passionnante ! Mais tellement ! Elles ne parlent que de cheveux, de cosmétiques, de tenues, de coupes, de Sorcières hebdo ! Par Merlin, je sais à quoi elles pensent tout le temps. Mais en voyant le Poufsouffle, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une de ces filles là qui m'avait envoyé la lettre de ce matin. Sélectionnons... La Abbot m'apprécie-t-elle bien ? ... Je crois que si.

Et maintenant, au tour des Gryffondors... Tiens Parvati Patil... Elle m'aiment bien aussi, vu qu'à chaque fois que je passe à côté d'elle et sa sozue, elles commencent, à glousser et à rire un peu... Et la rousse... La petite Weaslette... Tiens, elle me fixe et commence à rougir... Et sa voisine, la maudite Granger. Elle, elle m'ignore bien, comme d'habitude. Elle donne un coup de coude à la rouquine, et remarque que je la regarde. Elle me sourit d'un sourire, l'air de dire : " Bonjour Malefoy, tu peux regarder ailleurs maintenant p'tit con. " Et j'insiste bien sur ce dernier mot.

Il est déjà temps d'aller en cours. Et je vis Granger se lever avec... Tiens, deux petits autocollants rouges en forme de coeur sur la manchette de sa robe de sorcier... Intéressant ça ressemble, à ce qui était collé sur mon courrier du matin... Mais en même temps, Pansy, Chang, les Padil ainsi que d'autres personnes se sont levées et il y avait ce même coeur.

- Pansy, qu'est-ce que c'est sur ta manche ? demandais-je.

- Oh ! Des autocollants, répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi toutes les filles en ont ? continuais-je.

- Bien, parce que nous faisons des cartes pour la Saint Valentin.

- La Saint Valentin, répétais-je pensif.

Cela devenait intéressant. Les filles faisaient des cartes de Saint Valentin, et les coeurs signifiaient cela... Ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi j'ai pas été mis au courant...

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu fais des cartes ?

- Bien, depuis dans quelques heures... Pourquoi toutes ces questions Drago ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Rien. Rien, Pansy.

Je me levai de ma place, pris mon sac, et alla en cours. Cette affaire me paraissait louche. Pour une histoire de Saint Valentin et de coeurs...

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est très court ! x)_

_Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai vraiment pas pris le temps de le relire. :x_

_Alors, quelqu'un aimerait écrire cette suite ?_

_Et bien, je vous dis à la prochaine, avec soit la suite de ce début ou un troisième début ! ;)_

_**PrincessReckless**_


End file.
